


The Lingerie Effect

by sorgefugl



Series: Married life [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Deepthroating, Fellatio, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, married and happy in their thirties, no angst only porn, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorgefugl/pseuds/sorgefugl
Summary: Date-nights are Ash’s specialty.It’s his time to take care of everything, in detail.But this time, he has decided to do something a little new.“What do you think Kiki, does this look okay?”, he asks the cat who is lounging on their bed, taking a bath. She hardly takes one look at him and gives a soft mew.“Yeah, maybe the heels are too much. I can always trust you to give it to me straight,” he coos the last part at her in a baby-voice, making kissy noises which her ears twitch at.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Married life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738129
Comments: 20
Kudos: 78





	The Lingerie Effect

Date-nights are Ash’s specialty.

It’s his time to take care of everything, in detail. Eiji is the de facto homemaker of the two, simply because he is the one least capable of tolerating mess. Breakfast falls to him, as he is the one who rises earliest. Ash always wakes up to a meal set aside in tupperware, often with a post-it note attached about groceries, chores, or simply an “I love you :)”.

Eiji then goes to work, to the studio he rents with some colleagues and is out for a full workday. When he arrives back home, Ash is more often than not working in their home-office, grading tests and making teaching plans. Eiji then without missing a beat exchanges his coat for his apron, and starts cutting vegetables.

They eat together, laughing and bickering all the while. When they are done, Eiji does the dishes. If it is not too late in the evening, he vacuums and cleans the apartment. Kiki the cat follows him all the while, playing with the broom and chasing his ankles. He often takes breaks to play with her, his laughter never fails to attract his husband’s attention from wherever he happens to be.

Ash and Eiji then relax together on the couch, around 8 pm. This is the first time of the day Eiji gets to really sit down. He takes the prescribed medication for the chronic pain in his leg, Ash then caresses and massages it as best he can to soothe the ache.

Often they have sex. Also in this scenario, Eiji takes on the caretaker role, always eager to please Ash before himself. Ash knows this is his preference, there are no sides to Eiji that are fake. He is genuine in every way, always, and Ash _adores_ this.

He is sweet, emotionally intelligent, stubborn, gentle and he loves Ash with every fiber of his being. Ash also isn’t lying when he says he loves being doted on, having his body worshiped and caressed with the utmost attention to his every reaction. Every sigh and moan is Eiji’s mission, one could even say he knows what Ash needs before Ash does.

But Ash can’t help but feel that this is unfair.

So twice every month, they have an evening just dedicated to them. Ash has quarreled his way into taking responsibility for everything on these days. While Eiji still made breakfast and went to work, Ash would take the day off and clean the house. He does the laundry, shops for groceries, mops the floors and entertains the cat. The last task is more like a break than a chore.

He always makes a detailed plan for the perfect evening. The food is always fancy and homemade, ingredients always fresh from the farmer’s market. He is not as talented in cooking as Eiji is, who can just look at a recipe and know how to make it better, simply gifted in the art of taste. In most cases. Ash shudders.

Ash has to use a recipe. He usually leans towards the time-consuming meals, but that is the way he likes it. Eiji, having limited time and energy, rarely makes anything that takes more than an hour. Treating him to a meal he potentially could have at a restaurant but still be able to stay home is Ash’s goal for these evenings.

He picks a wine that flatters the taste of the food, makes dessert, lights candles and picks a stupid brainless movie they can have in the background while they snog on the couch.

But this time, he has decided to do something a little new.  
“What do you think Kiki, does this look okay?”, he asks the cat who is lounging on their bed, taking a bath. She hardly takes one look at him and gives a soft mew.

“Yeah, maybe the heels are too much. I can always trust you to give it to me straight,” he coos the last part at her in a baby-voice, making kissy noises which her ears twitch at. He takes off the shoes and takes another look in the mirror.

His hair is freshly washed, blow-dried and styled. It is chin-length at this moment, cut just a week prior. Part of it has been pulled back away from his face and tied to the back of his head, a look heavily inspired by a character from their favorite video-game.

The lace of the thong is scratchy, but that is to be expected according to the price. At least the color is nice, just the shade of red that compliments the pink undertone of his skin. It’s a matching set with the corset he’s wearing, covering only his midriff, leaving the chest and legs exposed, a garter-belt with thigh high stockings are also a must. The look is just about complete, save for the red Dior lipstick he’s planning to put on after dinner, if he has the time.

All that’s left is to put his regular clothes on top, and make dinner just in time for his husband to return. As far as surprises go, this is pretty tame, but he is honestly very happy with being vanilla. They do practice kink negotiation but it’s more for the sake of good communication than actually getting kinky.

He HAS noticed Eiji really likes it when his hair is pulled though. Any time Ash has gotten really into it and pinned his wrists have also had an instant effect. Maybe that would be worth looking into.

With his dress-shirt and dark jeans on, he heads right into the kitchen. There is a lot of work to be done.  
He is all about the process, taking time to finish each element before the next, it’s practically science. And he has a PhD in science.

Kiki loves to hang out while they cook, she lounges on the shelf that they set up specially for her, watching every movement, occasionally smelling the ingredients. It’s the very picture of domesticity. Suddenly she bounds out into the hallway, being in front of the door a whole minute before Ash hears Eiji walk in.

“ _Tadaima_.” He hears Eiji stomp his boots to clear them of snow.

Ash smiles to himself.

“ _Okaeri_.” he says at a slightly higher volume, to be heard over the sizzling on the stove. As Eiji comes around the corner his heart skips a beat at the sight. It’s one of those days where he has dressed up casual smart for a meeting, he looks so good in blazers and button-ups. He had left home with his hair in a messy bun, during the day the wind and snow had left it significantly messier. His nose and lips were tinted red, glasses still fogged up.

“ _Aaah that smells so good,_ ” Eiji comes up to wrap his arms around Ash’s middle, pushing his smiling face into his back.

“ _I take it your day went well_?” Ash replied, turning his head only slightly so he could rub his cheek into his hair. It was natural to converse in Japanese at this point. He still had an outrageous accent, which Eiji teased him about to no end. Then again, Eiji had his own accent when speaking English, so they had come to a standstill.

“ _Yes, the client was super nice._ Easy piecey lemon squeezy.” His face was still buried in Ash’s shirt, his voice muffled. Ash feels his heart-rate pick up a little at the thought of Eiji possibly feeling the lingerie through his clothes. If he did, he didn’t mention it. “Damien brought cheesecake, leftovers from his son’s birthday. Sorry I couldn’t save you some.”

“I can learn to forgive,” Ash said in a contemplative, bratty voice. “I made crème brulee for dessert. Fairly simple today, but it’s gonna fit the main menu perfectly. Grab us some glasses, I found a really nice bottle of red.”

“Do I even want to know the price?” Eiji meets his eyes with a face of mock-disappointment, shaking his head. “Tsk tsk.”

“Shut up and drink your hundred dollar wine shithead.”

At the dinner-table, conversation flows naturally. Ash talks shit about the other professors at the uni, imitating their voices in a dramatic manner that always draws a laugh out of Eiji. The wine is a perfect fit to the miso-glazed lobster, to Eiji’s halfhearted chagrin. His face gets red easily when he drinks, same as his sister, Ash thinks to himself. They are alike in many ways, though neither of them would ever admit that. It’s times like these he misses Griff.

“Thank you for the food dummy,” Eiji says, eyes glittering. “I can’t say I wasn't looking forward to this.”

Good. Mission accomplished. Ash gives himself a mental high-five.

“I’m so full now, ugh.”

“We still have dessert left though. Does gran-gran need an after-dinner nap?” The look on Ash’s face is smug as hell, but Eiji doesn’t seem to take the bait. So much for moving the sex forward a couple hours.

“Oooh can I try the blowtorch?!” Eiji’s face lights up. Ash does not say that he is an adult in his thirties and doesn’t need permission to use the blowtorch. The crunchy layer of sugar on the crème brulee tastes extra good because Eiji torched it, gleeful smile and all.

The dishes are done together, Eiji washes and Ash dries, swatting droplets of water on each other and giggling all the while. Finally on the couch with their wine, a particularly uninteresting movie is playing on the TV. Ash chose it so they’d maybe start making out a little earlier than usual, sadly Eiji seems to be invested. Damn.

Ash slips down the cushions to lay his head in Eiji’s lap, burrowing his face into his stomach. Eiji has been working out, nothing too strenuous, but his core and upper body were certainly becoming rather toned. If only the shirt wasn’t there…

Suddenly, Eiji’s hand that was running through Ash’s hair stops. Looking up at him, he sees Eiji is staring at his feet. Ah. He has noticed the stockings.  
The white, 30 denier fabric is erotic by itself. The implication that there is more to be discovered clearly runs through Eiji’s head, his face flushing even redder. Ash smirks up at him, rubbing his head still in his lap, feeling a certain hardness poke his cheek.

“Do I have your attention now?” Ash purrs, enjoying the shiver that runs through his husband as the movement of his jaw massages his budding erection. He mouths at Eiji’s abs, still covered by his dark blue dress shirt. That was a problem.

“Wh...what else are you wearing..?” Eiji swallows audibly, Adam’s apple bobbing. Ash uses one hand to undo the first three buttons on his own shirt, holding it out slightly, knowing Eiji is looking down it. Peeking back up at Eiji, he is still staring. Ash’s nipples are already growing hard, he wants his tongue on his skin.

Eiji makes a move finally, reaching for Ash’s right knee, pulling it up towards him. His fingers gently, so gently, trace his foot, feeling the softness of the stockings and the hard points of his bones. Eiji’s soft touch moves all over, slow and sweet, just bordering on tickling. His toes, his sole, moving up his ankle… where it stops. Ash is growing impatient. He turns his head and opens his mouth around Eiji’s trapped erection, blowing hot, wet air onto the bulge. A shaky gasp is heard from somewhere above him.

Still moving his lips against the straining fabric, he uses his hands and rucks up Eiji’s shirt from his pants, a small section of flesh now bared. Eiji’s hands move again, following the line of his jeans up his leg, settling on his thigh. He seems conflicted about where to touch next, so Ash takes his hand gently and puts it on his chest, over his shirt, right on his heart. It’s beating hard, his interest in the current situation is evident.

Eiji softly splays his fingers over his pectoral, cupping it like a breast. He can feel the lining of the corset, Ash knows. The fingers trace the slight cleavage the corset has made with his flesh, what little fat he has to push together there. He shivers with the anticipation of fingers brushing his nipples, peaking, shape clearly visible through the fabric of his shirt.

Finally, contact. He can’t help the little gasp that escapes when Eiji’s thumb, light as a feather, passes over the tip of one. The tease of his warm skin felt through the shirt is wonderful and frustrating both at once. His fingers are still touching, tapping softly and repeatedly on both nipples now. Ash shudders and gasps in response multiple times, turning to full-body shivers when Eiji starts pinching and pulling. Ash is painfully hard.

Eiji bucks his hips involuntarily, his pants are so tight around his groin the zipper is fully visible. Ash licks his lips. Popping the button without hands was a bit of a struggle, but the sigh of relief he is rewarded with was worth it.

All contact is still on top of their clothes, the tension in the air is thick, desire a fog in their minds.

Ash sits up, moving to straddle Eiji’s lap. Finally looking each other in the eye, there is a moment of clarity. Eiji’s eyes are so dark to begin with, but now that they are focused on him with intent they are almost black. He couldn’t look away if he tried.

At some point their lips meet, unconsciously drawn to each other. His eyes closed, Ash tilts his head and slots his lips over Eiji’s, fitting together like pieces of a puzzle. Despite the heat they move slowly, licking and sucking on tongues, lips… Absentmindedly, he wraps his arms around Eiji’s neck, undoing the bun and letting the black locks fall free. One hand caresses and plays with the strands, humming pleased sounds into the kiss.

Eiji’s hands paw at Ash’s shirt, gently popping button by button. Releasing the kiss, he looks intently at the skin being unveiled, heavy gaze following the line of a drop of sweat as it trails down Ash’s chest. The shirt is fully open now, corset visible, goose flesh spreading over his shoulders as the sweat meets the air. Eiji is full-on staring, eyes tracing every line and muscle. The corset doesn’t cover a lot to be honest. The upper part of Ash’s pectorals are above the top, his nipples hard and red.

Under the bottom, the line of his abs and belly button are visible, the v-shape of his hips pronounced with the tight jeans. With the way Eiji is eating him up with his eyes, he wonders if he can see part of the red thong too. He can certainly see the white garter-belt. His warm hands land on Ash’s thighs, thumbs massaging at the muscle there. His mouth goes to Ash’s neck, his breath warm and wet, shaping his lips over the tendons there. He won’t make marks so far up, Ash knows.

He does like to mark Ash’s body, but he doesn’t want anyone else to see them and imagine how Ash looked while they were made, his face and neck flushed, gaze vacant. His favorite place to put dark bruises is the insides of his thighs, as it is his favorite place to be overall.

“Ash...” He sighs it out into the crook of his neck. “Do you even know what you do to me?”

Ash’s eyes flash with mischief, but before he opens his mouth Eiji says “Never mind I know you’re a smarty pants.”

They both giggle quietly, Ash caresses Eiji’s hair and cheeks, warm feelings overflowing. Eiji’s smiling, his white teeth complimenting his tan skin, his eyes crinkling. He turns his head to press his lips into Ash’s palm, the left hand with the ring. The connection between them is sweet and thick like syrup, yet the air is still crackling with electricity. Eiji’s eyes meet Ash’s, full of desire, before he takes Ash’s thumb into his mouth, sucking it wetly.

Ash’s breathing hitches, the eye-contact and Eiji’s plush, full lips caressing his skin is like fire in his veins. He presses the appendage further in. Eiji moans, the vibration of it making Ash’s body shudder.

“Bed?” Ash croaks the question out, mouth dry. Eiji’s smile, still with Ash’s thumb in his mouth, is mischievous. Ash takes it that means here is fine. He retracts his finger, Eiji follows it with his head as if reluctant to stop. But he needs both hands to unbutton Eiji’s shirt. During the course of the evening he had taken off the blazer and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, showcasing his strong forearms. Ash longs for the firm touch on his naked hips, leaving bruises from his fingers.

He wonders if anyone else has seen a hint of his toned upper body and imagined themselves in his situation. There is not a small amount of smugness he feels as he thinks about how he’s the only one who gets to touch and kiss the soft yet firm shape of his form. Eiji chose him.

Their lips lock together again as Ash unbuttons Eiji’s shirt, hands a little shaky straining to keep himself from ripping it open. This is Eiji’s favorite, destroying it might land him a night alone on the couch. When it’s fully open, Ash moves his hands right under it, firmly touching the sides of his rib-cage and waist. He’s not particularly slim, his waist is not as pronounced as Ash’s. If this is how his body looks and feels with only his casual workout and diet, he wonders how he looked when he was still aiming for the Olympics.

Eiji is cupping his ass, fingers digging into the firm flesh, one hand sliding in between Ash’s thighs to shape his palm around his trapped erection and balls. Ash shudders and whines.

“Please, Eiji…” he says with a moan. “Aren’t you curious about the rest…?”

He sees Eiji swallow, Ash follows the movement of his Adam’s apple with his eyes. He is so beautiful like this, his shirt is open, pushed only slightly off one shoulder, sleeves still rolled up, pants open and unzipped with his briefs still on, a wet patch on the fabric slowly growing.

He can feel Eiji groping around, trying to find the lines of the thong. Slowly, he nods, face impossibly red. Ash pecks his cheek, feeling how warm it is. He sits up further, leaning his weight on his knees pushing into the couch-cushions. Making a show of it, he pops open the buttons on his jeans, moving his hips, occasionally grinding down into Eiji’s lap. Eiji’s hands are still grabbing his thighs, helping to keep him upright. There is no music but still they dance.

Pulling the zipper down, the red lace is clearly visible now. Eiji follows the movement with hungry eyes. The thong doesn’t do much to cover anything, but that is as far as Ash is concerned, not a problem. And Eiji seems to think so too.

The white garter-belt helps break up all the red, the white see-through stockings match flawlessly. As his pants make it down to his mid-thigh, Eiji uses his pointer finger and thumb to snap the strap keeping the socks up against his skin. The sound and feel of it makes Ash groan. He’s painfully hard, the panties are tented and just barely staying on, the stretch of the fabric is stimulating his balls and perineum. He can’t help but grind down, though his movement is severely restricted by the jeans still on his legs, now pulled down to his knees.

Eiji seems infatuated by the stockings, his fingers are touching and caressing, tracing the squish of his thighs where the top of the socks dig into his flesh, light as a feather sliding his palms over the meatiest parts…

“Ash.” Eiji looks up at him, eyes smoldering. “Will you please fuck my mouth?”

Ash shudders, jaw already slack, sweat pearling at his temples. He usually doesn’t go for rough treatment, for obvious reasons. Doesn’t like it done to himself, and is hesitant to touch Eiji that way. Eiji is now explicitly asking, and he is unsure if he is comfortable with that.

“Yellow...” Ash murmurs, barely audible over his breathing. He remains seated in Eiji’s lap however, resting his forehead in the crook of his neck. Eiji carefully strokes his hair, staying silent, letting him have his space to recover.

“We should maybe have discussed this first.” Eiji says softly. “I’m sorry.”

Ash scoffs. “Don’t apologize. I can’t say I haven’t skirted around the topic either. I… was unsure if I could comfortably use you like that.”

“I understand. I hope you know that I want this, to… use me. Would it make you more comfortable if we established a physical safe-word? In addition I mean.” They still don’t look at each other, just leaning their heads together. It would be too much to look, they both know.

“Maybe. I want to try.” Ash presses his nose into his husband’s hair, inhaling the comforting smell of his shampoo and the snow outside. “Tap my thigh thrice, okay?”

Eiji nods, this time moving his head back to make eye-contact. Ash goes in for a kiss, softly pressing their lips together, slowly moving his lips against Eiji’s reciprocating mouth. They had both softened by the time they continued, but the mood returns almost immediately when they put their hands back to work.

Ash bows his head down to lick and bite at Eiji’s neck, his breath and hair tickling Eiji’s earlobe, making him gasp and shudder. He carefully slides Eiji’s shirt fully off his body, leaning back slightly to appreciate the view.

Eiji is impatient though, only giving him a small moment before he’s grabbing at Ash’s thighs, pulling at the jeans still stuck around his knees, making an irritated grunt. Ash chuckles breathily, standing up from the couch to tug them off completely.

Eiji is openly raking his eyes over his legs, his muscles are still firm, but they have definitely grown more plush over the years. He also knows his ass has grown significantly, Eiji’s hands naturally drawn to it whenever they are free.

The stockings look amazing on his long legs, and he knows it. But it feels gratifying to have his husband’s undivided attention nonetheless. His panties are growing a sizable wet patch.

Eiji leans up, kissing his stomach, mouthing and kissing at his abs. Without looking, he grabs for a pillow, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor. Ash steps back to let Eiji slide down the couch to kneel on the pillow, still licking Ash’s groin-area. He lowers his head to nose at his erection through the damp panties, looking up at Ash’s face, silently asking if he’s alright. Swallowing, Ash nods and puts his hands on Eiji’s cheeks, rubbing them softly with his thumbs.

Eiji shapes his mouth over the fabric, cupping Ash’s trapped balls and massaging his perineum. Ash groans. Eiji continues, carefully pulling the lace thong to the side, freeing his erection. The cold air makes his brain spin. Eiji’s warm breath feels like heaven and the inside of his mouth is paradise.

Eiji sucks the tip into his mouth almost immediately, as if he’s starving for it, pushing the foreskin back with his lips and pressing his tongue firmly to the frenulum under the head. Every curl of his tongue and lick at his slit makes Ash louder, clutching Eiji’s head harder. His hollow cheeks and content hums are divine.

Ash knows Eiji _loves_ giving him blowjobs, drinking the precum like it’s his favorite thing in the world, swallowing his cum every chance he gets. Ash knows in his heart that Eiji is gonna love being fucked in the mouth. It’s down to him giving it a chance.

He keeps Eiji’s head in place as he shallowly, carefully, rocks back and forth. Eiji’s moans are addicting, already palming at his own erection, still in his briefs. His eager sucks encourages Ash to thrust a little deeper, still gently. Eiji gags, tears gathering in his eyes, but he very obviously enjoys the feeling. His throat contracts around Ash’s dick, fluttering, making him moan loudly into the room. The wet sounds and “mmm”s from his husband makes Ash light-headed.

Feeling bold, he takes a firm grip in Eiji’s hair, just shy of hurting him. One hand goes to the back of his head, grabbing a handful of hair, using it to control his movements. When Ash pushes in he pulls Eiji’s head closer, making a rhythm that feels divine. The feeling of his throat and Eiji’s increasingly loud moans around his cock removes any inhibitions he had before. The swallows around the head draws him closer and closer, his thighs are trembling like crazy.

“Ei-ji, I-I’m close!” Ash pushes out the words like he forgot how to talk, eyes closed, eyeballs rolling back, teeth gritted. Eiji is watching him, he knows, his mouth becomes impossibly tighter.

With a shuddering breath and full-body shiver, he pushes in deep and spills down his husband’s throat. Even through the breathlessness and cock in his throat Eiji swallows greedily, milking him completely. When Ash pulls out he still sucks at the tip. Ash has to use the grip in his hair to keep him from following, chuckling and overstimulated.

He takes a good look at Eiji’s face. He is absolutely debauched. There are tear-tracks, drool, snot and cum staining him. His hair is a mess, screaming sex. And he’s smiling. A satisfied smirk spread across his face, still there as he wipes his mouth with his arm. Ash collapses to the floor on his knees, still regaining his breath. Eiji uses a gentle hand to guide the side of his head to his own, just sitting there together. Ash feels himself smile as well.

“God… you drive me absolutely mad.” Ash breathes it out with a laugh, nuzzling the hair by Eiji’s ear.

“You liked it?”

“What does it look like?” Ash replied with soft sarcasm. He could practically hear Eiji rolling his eyes.

“I’m hungry again now.” Eiji whines.

“I don’t think I can get it up again so fast.” Ash gets a punch in the shoulder for that reply. “What about you?” He looks down at Eiji’s crotch, only to find him soft with positively soaked underwear. Eiji blushes slightly. Ash pulls him into a firm hug, chuckling.

“I love you so damn much.” He murmurs into Eiji’s cheek, pressing a close-mouthed kiss to it. “Sure you don’t want a shower first?”

Eiji cringes as he moves, he is very very sweaty, and the drying cum in his briefs feels gross and uncomfortable. “Yes. Please.”

Ash feels equally gross. The lingerie is probably just going in the trash, the thong and stockings are beyond salvageable.

“I’ve gotta try this again.” He snickers. Eiji gives a smug grin back.

“Next is my turn.”

Ash feels his cock stir again at the thought of Eiji in lingerie. Maybe he too is interested in a second round later. Right now it’s enough just trying to get up on their feet and walk to the bath.

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back again! Thirst is a good motivator, clearly. This is connected to my other work, Fifteen years, in regards to their ages and relationship. They can be read separately, but I recommend you check that one out too if you haven't already!
> 
> As a rule I avoid discussing Ash's recovery in detail, to not mess with the general feel I'm going for. However, I felt it was right to insert their way of keeping their sex-life and communication healthy. Kink-negotiation is good for any relationship, it's not restricted to BDSM and victims of sexual assault, and I hope I managed to depict it well.
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading, and leave a comment if you want to! They fuel the thirst heheh
> 
> (Kiki probably enjoyed having the bed to herself for the evening)


End file.
